


Lifehack [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Yuletide Madness 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Lifehack" by neveralarch.</p>
<p>"Mark enjoys finding interesting solutions to everyday problems. Even if he doesn't really need to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifehack [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lifehack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526812) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



Length: 3:27  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lifehack.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
